ING
by faa614
Summary: "Bodo amat. Chanyeol, mari kita buat kesepakatan." Ucah baekhyun dengan antusias. "Kesepakatan apa? Kamu mau punya anak 9? Oke aku setuju" "Bukan tiang, kamu punya kekasih. Aku pun sama. Mari kita membuat pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara" yakin baekhyun mengucapnya dengan menatap mata chanyeol.
1. Chapter 1

**ING**

MAIN CAST :

PARK CHANYEOL

BYUN BAEKHYUN

NOTE : YAOI. BXB. M-PREG. FAMILY. FLUFFY. ROMANCE. NC 18+. HUMOR (dikit).

"Appa, aku ingin menikah" ucapan putra tunggalnya membuat sang ayah bermarga byun terkejut.

"APAA?",tidak ayahnya tidak tuli, beliau hanya memastikan apa yang didengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Helaan nafasnya lolos. "baiklah Byun Bekhyun, kau ingin menikah dengan siapa?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Dengan kekasihku. Tentu saja" Baekhyun menjawab dengan percaya dirinya.

"Kekasihmu? Si Daehyun itu. Anak tidak tau sopan santun, mempunyai tattoo diseluruh tubuhnya? Kau ingin menikah dengan anak seperti itu?". Ayah byun memijat pelipis sebentar untuk meringankan ingatannya pada kekasih anak tunggalnya itu.

 _Flashback_

 _Ayah Byun baru saja pulang dari kantor, tetapi betapa kagetnya diruang keluarga bertemu dengan pria yang mengerikan. Tidak bukan Sumo ataupun Devil. Itu daehyun menyadari kehadiran calon mertuanya atau tidak. Tetapi dengan santainya Daehyun mengunyah permen karet dan menaikkan kedua kakinya diatas meja._

" _Kau siapa? Apa maumu?" tanyan tuan Byun dengan tegas._

" _Oh, selamat datang tuan byun terhormat. Perkenalkan saya Daehyun. Kekasih dari anak kesayanganmu itu yang cantik nan manis." Daehyun menjawab yang diikuti dengan kedua kakinya yang turun dari meja sambil berjalan menuju ayah byun._

 _Tuan byun melihat daehyun dari ujung kepala sampai kakinya._

" _Appa, kau sudah datang?" Tanya baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati dua pria yang dia sayangi dengan segelas coklat hangat pada kedua tangannya._

" _Baekhyun, ini siapa?" Tanya ayah byun pada anak kesayangannya._

" _Oh, appa, dia daehyun, kekasih baekhyun, walaupun tampak dari luarnya seperti badboy, tapi dia adalah yang baik appa" jawab baekhyun dengan senyum yang lebar._

 _Flashback end_

" Tidak byun baekhyun, kamu akan ayah jodohkan dengan anak teman ayah. Dia baik, tinggi, tampan, dan juga dia lebih sopan dari pada kekasihmu itu dan yang lebih penting anak itu juga tidak bertatto" ucap ayah.

"APPAAAA" baekhyun berteriak.

"Tidak byun baekhyun. Ayah sedang tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kamu tetap menolak maka semua fasilitas dari ayah akan dicabut. Sekarang pergilah, ayah akan menyiapkan pernikahan kalian sebulan kedepan"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia kaget dengan penuturan ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia akan meninggalkan kekasih yang dicintai demi menikahi pria yang tidak ia cintai. Aneh. Apakah masih jaman dengan perjodohan seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir sang ayah.'Oh baiklah ayah, aku akan menikah dengan pria pilihanmu itu untuk fasilitas ku saja, lagi pula aku masih bisa menjalin hubungan gelap dengan Daehyun.' Baekhyun berucap dalam hati,

Sebulan berlalu.

Selama sebulan baekhyun hanya menghabiskan kuliah, shopping, kencan. Karena sebentar lagi akan menikah baekhyun tidak akan pernah merasakan itu. Tentu saja kencannya dengan Daehyun, shopping dengan trio ceceguk kyungsoo dan luhan. Kuliah? Baekhyun hanya memilih alasan itu untuk bisa keluar dari rumah dan kengkangan ayahnya. Baekhyun pikir 'untuk apa aku kuliah jika sebentar lagi aku akan menikah, itu tidak berguna'

.

.

.

Hari besok hari pernikahan anak tunggal dan kesayangan dari keluarga byun. Tn Byun. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan salah satu konglomerat dari Seoul Korea Selatan. Mempunyai banyak perusahaan besar di dalam negeri dan luar negeri. Seluruh pelosok warga seoul sudah menganal siapa sosok Tn. Byun karena sering mengadakan acara bakti sosial untuk menyumbangkan pendapatannya pada keluarga yang kurang mampu.

Back Topic

Esok adalah pernikahan yang dinantikan Tn. Byun. Moment yang tidak diinginkan oleh Byun Baekhyun. Oh ayolah siapa yang ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang dia tidak cintai, bukan, bahkan dia tidak mengenalnya. Sebuah acara yang akan menjadi sorotan kamera wartawan karena berita telah tersebar luas bahwa putra tunggal akan menikah pada hari ini.

Baekhyun berjalan dialtar. Dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang digenggam dengan sang ayah. Disana, didepan sana berdiri seorang pria dengan sepasang tuxedo berwarna putih sedang tersenyum menyambut calon istrinya. Menurut baekhyun yang ada pada pria yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya itu benar benar diluar batas. Tinggi seperti tiang lampu pada jalan besar sana. Mata bulat berbanding terbalik dengan mata baekhyun. Hidung yang mancungnya menurut baekhyun tidak manusiawi, bibir yang tersenyum bego didepannya, dan jangan lupakan telinga seperti yoda itu, tapi ya ehem sedikit tampan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan datarnya menuju keatas panggung.

"Saudara Park Chanyeol, apakah anda bersedia menikah dengan saudara Byun Baekhyun, menerima semua kekurangannya, menemani dalam suka dan duka. Apakah saudara Park Chanyeol bersedia menjadi suami yang akan menjadi penuntun yang baik untuk Saudara Buyun Baekhyun." Pendeta berucap

"Ya saya bersedia" jawab chanyeol dengan tegas.

'kenapa dia sangat semangat seperti ini?'

"Saudara Byun Baekhyun, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami dari saudara Park Chanyeol, menerima semua kekurangannya, menemani dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Apakah Byun Baekhyun bersedia menjadi suami yang penurut untuk saudara Park Chanyeol"

"Ya saya bersedia" baekhyun menjawab dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh sebagian orang.

'cantik dan em.. manis'

Lampu kilap yang tercipta dari kamera wartawan terus menyorot pasangan suami suami yang baru saja menyelesaikan ucapan janji suci. Semua anggota keluarga besar, rekan kerja,karyawan, public figure, dan , memberikan selamat kepada kedua putranya. Tunggu. Jangan lupakan trio ceceguk dia sedang menangis terharu karena akan ditinggal sahabatnya berumah tangga.

"Park chanyeol" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik

" Aku udah tau tiang bodoh, kau pikir pendeta tadi menyebutkan nama siapa. " baekhyun menjawab dengan ketus sambil matanya mencari seseorang yang dia cintai. Daehyun.

"Hehe" chanyeol nyengir kuda. "kau cantik" ucapnya. " baekhyun kau sedang mencari siapa?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kekasihku" ucap baekhyun singkat

"Oh, sama aku juga sedang menunggu kekasihku, tapi sepertinya dia tidak datang." Chanyeol menjawab.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Bagus. Ini adalah kesempatan baekhyun untuk membuat kesepakatan.

"Chanyeol apakah kamu mempunyai seorang kekasih?" Tanya baekhyun dengan suara yang melembut.

'ah shiitt'

"Iya. Kenapa? Kamu cemburu?" dengan cengir godanya.

"Cih. Aku? Jadi shampoo lain? HAHAHAHA" baekhyun ketawa lepas

'cantik'

"Duta baek"

"Bodo amat. Chanyeol, mari kita buat kesepakatan." Ucah baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Kesepakatan apa? Kamu mau punya anak 9? Oke aku setuju"

"Bukan tiang, kamu punya kekasih. Aku pun sama. Mari kita membuat pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara" yakin baekhyun mengucapnya dengan menatap mata chanyeol.

"tidak baek, pernikahan ini suci. Ya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih dan aku menunggunya. Aku menunggu karena aku ingin memutuskannya baek. Kau tau, aku sangat menyayanginya tapi karena aku sudah bersuami aku tidak akan mengkhianati perjanjian suci dari pendeta tadi" chanyeol menjawab dengan keyakinannya.

Baekhyun masih menatap chanyeol kagum. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali. Chanyeol ingin memutuskan kekasihnya hanya untuk dirinya? Tidak salahkan. Baekhyun merasa tersindir dengan jawaban chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun bingung, dia akan memilih jalan seperti chanyeol atau dia akan tetap mengikuti perintah hatinya.

TBC

Ff baru, maaf kalo masih ada typo

Review juseyo.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. Setelah resepsi pernikahan mereka selesai, baekhyun dan chanyeol pulang ke penthouse yang dimiliki chanyeol.

 _Flashback_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit tamu semakin berkurang. Ya, resepsi pernikahan telah selesai. Baekhyun terlihat lelah. Setelah semua tamu pulang benar benar kosong pada aula yang dijadikan sebagai ruangan moment indah itu berdua mempelai saling tersenyum. Tentunya tanpa sadar._

 _menyuruh mulai saat ini baekhyun harus tinggal berdua dengan suaminya. Tentu saja baekhyun menolak tetapi baekhyun sadar bahwa sudah kewajiban seorang suami istri yang telah menikah harus hidup bersama._

" _ayo pulang baek, aku gak mau kamu kelelahan" ajak chanyeol setelah melihat wajah cantik baekhyun tampak lelah._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk._

 _Mereka berdua menaiki mobil mewah chanyeol untuk menuju penthouse nya. Sesekali chanyeol melirik baekhyun yang sedang menghadap keluar jendela._

" _tidurlah baek, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" ucap chanyeol selagi masih terfokus dengan jalanan di depan._

" _chanyeol" baekhyun memanggil chanyeol dengan pelan lalu menoleh ke chanyeol._

" _iya baek?" chanyeol menjawab_

" _chan, apa kamu yakin benar benar ingin memutuskan kekasihmu itu? Chan aku hanya putra tunggal yang manja, aku tidak bisa mengurus rumah tangga layaknya seorang istri di rumah. Aku tidak bisa memasak, tidak bisa mencuci, tidak bisa apa apa chan." Baekhyun berucap dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca sadar bahwa dia saat ini posisinya adalah seorang istri yang harus melayani suami dengan baik._

" _baek, dengarkan aku. Aku tau pernikahan ini tidak diingankan oleh kita berdua. Kenapa aku ingin memutuskan kekasihku? Karena itu kamu baek. Aku tidak mungkin menodai pernikahan suci ini. Aku tidak mau orang tua kita berdua kecewa dengan kita. Aku juga anak tunggal baek. Masalah rumah tangga, mau bagaimanapun kamu harus tetap belajar baek, karena tidak mungkin kita menggunakan maid sedangkan kamu masih sehat. Bukan. Bukan aku menganggapmu maid, kamu harus menjadi istri sebagaimana mestinya dan aku menjadi suami sebagaimana mestinya, agar surga terus mengarah kepada kita. Kita bisa melakukan berdua baek, jika nanti kamu kelelahan aku akan membantumu setelah pulang dari kerja." Ucap chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan tangannya yang memegang tangan baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun membalas menatap mata chanyeol. Pipi baekhyun merona dengan kata kata chanyeol._

" _ayo turun" ucap chanyeol dan melepas genggaman tangannya._

 _Baekhyun tersadar. Ternyata mereka berdua telah sampai di area park penthouse chanyeol._

 _Flashback off_

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya mencari suami tampannya. Tampan? ah mungkin karena baekhyun bangun tidur. Baekhyun mencium aroma makanan yang menyeruak ke indera penciumannya. Baekhyun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya mencari pusat aroma sedap itu.

"kau sudah bangun baek? Duduklah aku sedang membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" ucap chanyeol tanpa menoleh kepada baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang berada di ujung tangga dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran chanyeol terlihat sexy tentu saja menurut chanyeol. Dia berjalan menuju chanyeol dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawa.

"chan kenapa kamu tidak membangunkan ku, aku akan membantumu dan kau bilang aku harus belajar" baekhyun berbicara sambil jalan mendekatkan ke meja makan dan mengambil gelas untuk minum air putih.

"aku melihatmu tidur pulas tidak tega untuk membangunkan mu baek, maaf oke" chanyeol berjalan ke meja makan dengan tangan yang membawa hidangan makanan setelah itu mengusak rambut si mungil.

"jangan kau ulangi lagi, mari belajar dari awal" ucap baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung keatas.

"siipp nyonyaa" semangat chanyeol menjawabnya.

Setelah itu ruangan menjadi sepi. Mereka berdua tengah sibuk menikmati sarapan.

"baek, aku ingin bertanya" ucap chanyeol ragu ragu sambil mengusap bekas makan pada pinggir bibirnya.

"hm"

" apa kau mempunyai kekasih?" chanyeol langsung ke inti.

Baekhyun memberhentikan pergerakannya. Kaget, tentu saja, suaminya bertanya dengan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"baek" chanyeol memanggil baekhyun karena kerap tidak mendapatkan jawaban pada pertanyaannya.

"Iya chan aku memilikinya" baekhyun mengangguk

"baiklah baek" jawab singkat chanyeol.

"apa kau marah chan karena aku mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya baekhyun karena mendapat jawaban singkat oleh chanyeol

" untuk apa baek aku marah. Jika kamu percaya dengan pernikahan ini maka kamu akan tau apa yang harus kamu lakukan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memutuskannya, hanya saja aku harus menjadi suami yang mengatur istrinya kejalan yang benar. Baek, kamu tau apa yang paling aku benci didunia ini?" chanyeol balik bertanya

"apa?" baekhyun penasaran

"Perselingkuhan. Aku sangat membenci itu. Rasanya ingin muntah saja melihat orang bercerita karena pasangannya berselingkuh. Kau tau baek, perselingkuhan itu tidak masuk akal"

"kenapa?" respon baekhyun dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

"perselingkuhan itu tidak masuk akal, tentu saja. Kau lihat diluaran sana banyak keluarga bercerai karena salah satu dari mereka bahkan dua duanya berselingkuh, tidak mementingkan perasaan buah hatinya. Dan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah, mereka mencintai dua orang. Perumpamaan begini. Kamu mempunya hati satu tapi mencintai dua orang maka hasilnya setengah. Jika kamu mencintai satu orang maka kamu akan mendapatkan satu. Satu banding dua hasilnya setengah, tentu saja setengah itu adalah yang terburuk. Satu banding satu hasilnya satu. Satu. Satu itu adalah yang terbaik. Mungkin saja yang popular adalah nomor dua tetapi setiap orang menginginkan menjadi orang nomor satu" jawab chanyeol dengan tatapan yang memantapkan.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan kagum. Terlihat ada beribu bintang di kornea matanya.

" baek, aku minta ijin nanti setelah pulang kerja aku akan menemui kekasihku. Apa boleh?" tanyak chanyeol selagi melangkah untuk membawa alat makan ketempat pencucian.

"em.. boleh chan, tapi kau benar akan memutuskannya kan? Tidak akan membohongiku kan?" Tanya baekhyun dengan suara yang membuat chanyeol gemas.

"beneran sayang" jawab chanyeol dan mengusak surai halus milik baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona. Oh tolonglah baekhyun karena pipinya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dalam keadaan begini.

"baiklah kau sudah berjanji, aku akan mencuci piring, kau mandilah chan"

"siap nyonya, oh ya baek, hati hati cuci piringnya jangan sampai pecah oke, nanti setelah aku pergi ke kantor aku akan memanggilkan guru privat untuk rumah tangga" ucap chanyeol selagi terus melangkah menjauhi baekhyun.

'tampan dan juga em, sempurna'

.

.

.

"astaga baek, bukan begitu caranya" kyungso berkacak pinggang melihat baekhyun menyapu saja dia tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo? Iya setelah chanyeol berkata bahwa dia akan memanggil guru privat baekhyun menolak. Baekhyun akan belajar kepada temannya yang sudah bersuami juga tentu saja adalah kyungsoo. Dan dengan senang hati pemilik mata owl akan mengajari sahabatnya yang baru menikah.

Chanyeol menolak sebenarnya, karena chanyeol tidak mau disalahkan oleh sahabatnya, JongIn karena mendapatkan istrinya tengah lelah pada saat malam hari ketika jongin meminta jatah dikarenakan suaminya telah mengajari istrinya. Tetapi karena baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya chanyeol luluh dengan perlakuan manja baekhyun padanya.

"kyung ini bagaimana?" Tanya baekhyun selagi berusaha mencuci baju chanyeol.

"begini baek, jika bahan seperti jeans begini kamu harus menyikatnya, nah jaket ini kamu rentangkan lebar lebar lalu kau menyikatnya seperti ini" kyungsoo memberikan contoh.

"terima kasih kyung"

.

.

.

Cklek

Baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol diruang tv. Setelah mendengar pintu terbuka baekhyun langsung lari ke ruang depan untuk menemui suaminya.

"kau sudah pulang chan…." Suara baekhyun yang semangat tadi melemas karena

"Daehyun"

 **TBC**

Review gays.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maafkan aku Rose, kita harus putus, aku sudah beristri dan aku tidak mau utnuk menodai pernikahan ini" ucap chanyeol kepada Rose.

Rose kekasih chanyeol, bukan, mantan kekasih chanyeol yang telah berpacaran selama 6 bulan lamanya. Rose adalah teman kuliah chanyeol yang mempunyai wajah cantik dan tinggi. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan berpacaran dengan Rose karena dia tau wanita itu adalah wanita popular dikampusnya yang seangkatan.

Rose mengangguk.

"Chan, tapi kita masih bisa menjalin hubungan dibelakang istrimu" ucap rose dengan mata yang telah bekaca kaca siap untuk menangis.

"Tidak rose, semua itu salah, aku tidak bisa, dan aku tidak mau. Aku akan pulang, istriku sedang menungguku dirumah. Panggilah taxi untuk pulang. Jaga diri baik baik semoga kau menemukan pria yang lebih baik dari pada aku. Selamat malam" chanyeol berdiri melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rose yang sedang sesenggukan dalam tangisnya.

'maafkan aku rose, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, karena aku tidak menyukai wanita, maafkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perhatianmu selama ini'

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju penthousenya.

.

.

.

Cklek

Chanyeol datang. Tetapi chanyeol tidak menemukan istrinya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan melepaskan sepatunya lalu dia letakkan di rak sepatu.

"baek"

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol khawatir. Baekhyun tidak ada diruang tamu, tidak ada diruang keluarga, dan sangat gelap. Dengan perlahan chanyeol mencari sakelar menghidupkan lampu pada ruang itu.

"baek" chanyeol sekali lagi memanggilnya. Keadaan tetap sama tidak ada jawaban.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar baekhyun. Cklek, pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka. Betapa kagetnya chanyeol melihat baekhyun sedang menangis dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lipatan kakinya.

"baek, kamu kenapa?" chanyeol melempar tas kerja kesembarang tempat.

"chan, hiks" baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya

"hey kamu kenapa?" chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengajak baekhyun berada di kepelukannya.

"chan… hiks.. daehyun hiks…" baekhyun sesenggukan dalam pelukan chanyeol.

"daehyun? Kekasihmu?" chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak memakai sehelai baju pun, ini sangat dingin baek, aku tau kamu tidak betah dalam kedinginan."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannnya, dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil piyama untuk baekhyun. Chanyeol baru selangkah, tetapi dia menoleh kembali kepada baekhyun karena kaget melihat bercak merah pada sekita bibir dan pada area leher jenjang baekhyun. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Bukan, bukan karena baekhyun yang menahan tangannya, tapi karena ada banyak kissmark pada tubuh baekhyun.

"baek, ini.." perkataan chanyeol terputus tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan.

Baekhyun bertambah nangis dan menggengggam tangan chanyeol.

"hiks, maafkan aku chan, maafkan aku, aku bukan istri yang baik, maafkan aku" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun dan menuju lemari untuk mengambil piyama baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah memakai baju sekarang. Chanyeol memeluk kembali istrinya. Chanyeol merasa sakit hati karena istrinya yang sampai saat ini pun belum merasakan-nya tetapi ada pria lain duluan yang merasakannya.

 _Flashback_

" _daehyun"_

" _Halo baek, apa kabar sayang?" daehyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati baekhun, sedangkan yang didekatkan melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi daehyun._

" _mau apa kau kesini? Kau tau dari mana pass penthouse chanyeol?" baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit bergetar karena takut. Daehyun menatapnya seperti seorang psikopat, yang datang pada malam hari, tersenyum sumringah tetapi mempunyai niat jahat._

" _tenanglah sayang, waaahhh ruangan ini bersih. Ternyata kekasih ku ini pintar mencari suami" ucap daehyun dengan tatapannya yang memutari memandangi ruang tersebut._

" _daehyun keluar, sebentar lagi chanyeol akan pulang, cepat keluar. Dan aku meminta putus dari mu, kumohon keluarlah dae" baekhyun mulai menangis. Baekhyun mengerti keadaan daehyun jika daehyun telah seperti ini maka daehyun itu akan meminta aneh aneh pada baekhyun. Karena itu selama 6 bulan ini baekhyun berpacaran dengan daehyun dengan terpaksa karena daehyun memperlakukannya kasar._

" _chanyeol? Ternyata nama suamimu itu chanyeol. Pemilik park corp. waahh benar benar kaya." Daehyun tersenyum miring. Tersenyum yang tidak dapat baekhyun artikan. "baiklah aku kan keluar byun baekhyun, tunggu, bukan lagi byun, park baekhyun"_

" _kau, tetap disitu dae, kau bilang ingin keluar tetapi kenapa kau malah mendekat, stop dae, hiks" baekhyun mulai terisak_

" _mari bersenang senang park baekhyun denganku malam ini, dengan mantan kekasihmu ini" daehyun telah memojokkan dan mengunci pergerakan baekhyun._

" _dae,hhmmmmppp cppkkk" daehyun melumat bibir baekhyun dengan kasar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia menangis. Dia menangis dalam ciuman. Tangan daehyun mulai melepaskan kancing piyama yang sedang dipakai baekhyun. Jangan lupa daehyun telah menarik baekhyun kekamar simungil dengan paksaan._

 _Baekhyun memberhentikan pergerakan tangan daehyun. "ini salah dae, ku mohon jangan, hiks ku hiks mohon hiks" baekhyun memohon._

" _sebentar lagi selesai sayang, kau jangan berisik atau aku akan memukulmu."marah daehyun._

 _Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya sangat deras. Benar benar deras._

 _Plak_

 _Daehyun memukul baekhyun. Daehyun telah melepas bajunya tetapi karena isakan baekhyun mengganggu pergerakannya untuk memberikan tanda pada bagian atas baekhyun karena itulah pria itu memukul baekhyun. Bibir baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun masih setia menangis, lalu akhrnya baekhyun tersenyum._

" _dae, kau belum meminum obatmu?, kau ingat kau mempunyai penyakit pengendalian emosi. Jika kau melakukan ini aku akan meminta ayahku untuk membuat keluarga yang kau lindungi itu akan hancur" baekhyun mengancam daehyun dengan suara yang masih terisak_

 _Daehyun berdiri dari kegiatan tadi. Daehyun memakai bajunya kembali karena perkataan baekhyun._

" _maafkan aku baek, aku akan pergi. Selamat menempuh hidup baru" daehyun berlari keluar. Sedangkan baekhyun, dia menangis. Dia menangis karena baekhyun merasa menjadi istri yang buruk untuk chanyeol. Membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu mencium dan merasakan aroma tubuhnya sedangkan suaminya belum pernah mencium walau hanya di pipinya saja._

 _Untuk apa baekhyun mengharapkan itu? Apa baekhyun sudah menaruh rasa pada suami tiangnya itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu bergumam 'tidak ini bukan rasa, ini adalah kewajiban seorang istri'_

 _Baekhyun menangis dalam wajah yang disembunyikan dia antar lipatan kakinya dipojok kamarnya._

 _Flashback off_

Chanyeol tetap memeluk baekhyun yang masih meminta maaf kepada chanyeol.

"sudah baek, ini bukan salahmu, sekarang tidurlah, aku akan pergi mandi sebentar" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol mengusak surai baekhyun sebentar lalu menghapus sisa air mata baekhyun. Chanyeol beridiri untuk kekamar mandi. Lagi lagi langkahnya terhenti karena si mungil memberikan pergerakan untuk memegang tangan chanyeol.

"chan aku takut, aku boleh tidur dengan mu?" baekhyun seperi anak anjing yang sedih karena akan ditinggal oleh majikannya. Puppy eyes yang masih berkaca kaca, dan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

'tahan yeol tahan'

"boleh baek, atau mari kita lakukan agar aku bisa menghapus bekas mantan kekasihmu itu" chanyeol mengelurkan suara husky nya dekat dengan telinga baekhyu.

Baekhyun merona. Oh tuhan pipi ini, sadarkanlah baekhyun bahwa dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.

Tidak ada jawaban. Baekhyun bingung, mengangguk yang berarti mengiyakan, atau menggeleng yang berarti menolak ajakan chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap pada menatap baekhyun.

"baiklah baek, aku tidak akan memaksa jika kamu belum siap, kita bisa lakukan nanti kalo kau telah siap" chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar baekhyun.

"chan.. aku.."

TBC

Review plis gays


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol selesai mandi. Sudah 30 menit lamanya chanyeol tidak keluar dalam kamar mandi sehingga membuat baekhyun penasaran apa yang tengah dilakukan suaminya itu.

"chan, kau masih lama, aku ingin buang air kecil" ucap baekhyun dengan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"tunggu baek, perutku sedang sakit, sepertinya aku salah makan, kau bisa memakai kamar mandi dekat dapur, jika kau takut tunggulah sebentar, hm" jawab chanyeol yang masih setia berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"kau tidak apa apa chan?" baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran pada chanyeol.

"aku baik baik aja baek ini hanya diare biasa" jawab chanyeol

"baiklah chan, aku menunggumu disini" baekhyun berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil bermain ujung sandal rumah yang dipakainya.

Baekhyun sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan padanya jika ia tadi mengiyakan ajakan untuk menghapus bekas mantan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun terus berfikir sampai baekhyun teringat bahwa tadi chanyeol akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tidak tau apakah kekeasih chanyeol adalah cowok cantik sepertinya atau wanita cantik seperti temennya, Rose. Baekhyun ingin bertanya kepada chanyeol tetapi baekhyun ragu dengan keadaan kesehatan chanyeol yang begini lebih baik dia akan menunggu chanyeol untuk menceritakan sendiri tanpa harus menunggu baekhyun bertanya padanya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan keluarnya chanyeol yang memegangi perutnya dengan berjalan bungkuk dan salah satu tangannya menitih pada pinggiran pintu. Baekhyun diam didepan chanyeol, dia terpesona dengan ketampanan chanyeol yang seperti ini, rambut yang basah dan tidak beraturan itu terlihat sexy dimata baekhyun.

"astaga chan, sini aku bantu, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, makanya jangan makan sembarangan, inilah akibatnya chan, mulai besok kamu harus membawa bekal atau tidak aku akan mengantarkan ke kantormu" baekhyun berbicara panjang dengan tangannya yang memegani bisep chanyeol untuk melangkah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"baek, kau sudah seperti istri beneran" ucap chanyeol pelan dengan suara yang menahan sakit tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona, untung saja baekhyun sedang membelakangi chanyeol karena dia sibuk mencari baju untuk dipakai chanyeol.

"pakailah ini yeol, aku akan mencari obat kebawah dulu sebentar" baekhyun memberikan piyama biru muda milik chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol menuju ruang bawah untuk mencari kotak P3K. Baekhyun membacakan setiap obat yang ada pada kotak itu setelah menemukan obatnya baekhyun melangkahkan kedapurnya untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk chanyeol.

"minumlah chan, agar kau segera baikan, dan untuk besok jangan bekerja dulu oke" baekhyun menyerahkan obat dan segelas air kepada chanyeol.

"tapi baek"

"tidak ada tapi tapian chan" baekhyun memotong perkataan chanyeol dengan cepat dan tegas.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Baiklah ini yang diinginkan istrinya maka harus dituruti.

.

.

.

"kyung, coba rasakan ini, apa sudah cukup rasanya?" baekhyun menyuapi kyungsoo satu sendok sayur yang ia masak barusan mengikuti resep yang diperintahkan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "baek ini sangat asin, kau memberikan berapa sendok garam eoh?" gentian baekhyun sekarang menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Kaget dengan perkataan kyungsoo baekhyun cemberut tidak percaya.

"kyung apakah ini terlalu asin untukmu, ini bagiku sudah pas" baekhyun cemberut menghadap sahabatnya dengan tangan yang memainkan sendoknya.

"hahaha, ini pas baek, ini sangat enak, selamat nyonya park kau berhasil sekali coba dalam memasak" kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat sambil tertama.

"ih kyungsoo, aku kira benar asin, terima kasih kyung karena mu aku bisa begini,kkkk" baekhyun terkekeh dan segera melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"baek, apa kau sudah melakukan itu dengan suamimu?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran sambil menatap sahabatnya itu yang sedang menuangkan sayur pada mangkok sajian.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "belum kyung, aku belum siap, dan aku sangat takut kyung" baekhyun menjawab dengan menatap kembali mata owl milik sahabatnya itu.

"astaga baek, kau itu terlalu polos atau bagaimana? Awalnya memang sakit tapi lama kelamaan kau bakan merasakan surge baek, percayalah" kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya karena sahabatnya itu.

"tapi aku tidak mau berjalan seperti mu kyung saat pertama kali kau menikah padahal sudah seminggu tetapi kau tetap berjalan seperti penguin" jawab baekhyun ketus tidak terima karena ucapan kyungsoo

"hei, aku yakin jika kau merasakannya kau akan meminta terus setiap malam, tunggu, jangan salahkan aku berjalan seperti penguin salahkan aja punya sahabat suamimu itu terlalu besar dan em enak" kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"ckckck" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya "kau semakin mesum kyung sama seperti tuan kim suami mu itu hahaha" baekhyun tertawa dengan tangan yang sibuk mencuci peralatan masaknya.

Baekhyun tau bahwa suami dari sahabatnya itu adalah sahabat dari suaminya. Ketika acara pernikahan baekhyun, kyungsoo memang berdiri didekat luhan, karena suaminya sibuk dengan rekan kerjanya dan chanyeol. Ketika akhir acara, suami sahabatnya itu memberikan selamat kepada chanyeol dan juga baekhyun, hingga pada saat chanyeol bertanya siapa suami sahabatnya itu dan tuan kim itu menunjuk salah satu sahabat baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh dari atas sampai bawah bulat sperti cimol. Baekhyun awalnya kaget, benar saja, kyungsoo pernah menceritakan tentang suaminya yang warna kulitnya sedikit gelap yang menambah tingkat kesexyannya ketika berhubungan.

"baek"

Baekhyun kaget dengan suara khas bangun dan slowbass itu.

"chan kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih merasakan sakit pada perutmu? " baekhyun bertanya dengan deretan pertanyaan.

"tenanglah sayang, berkat dirimu aku baik baik saja, sepertinya aku harus memberikan morning kiss dulu kepada suamiku ini" chanyeol mengusak rambut halus milik baekhyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir baekhyun. Hanya kecupan tidak lebih. Baekhyun kaget, membulatkan matanya selama sekian detik, walau sudah bibir chanyeol terlepas.

"kkkk, kau cantik baek" chanyeol berbisik lalu melangkah kan kakinya ke meja makan untuk minum segelas air.

"chan ihhh" baekhyun merona dengan kakinya yang dihentak hentakkan merajuk karena bikin baekhyun menjadi malu.

"baek, kau ingin berbulan madu dimana?" Tanya chanyeol dengan tangan yang digerakkan keseluruh arak untuk membuat ototnya sedikit rilex.

"bulan madu?" bukannya menjawab baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "mari berbulan madu baek, kita sudah menikah, dan bulan madu itu emm sekalian refreshing, dengan pekerjaan dan masalahku, dan juga agar kamu tidak bosen selalu dirumah belajar kegiatan rumah tangga"

"DUBAI" baekhyun berteriak semangat sambil kedua tangannya terangkat.

"ke jepang aja gimana baek? Sekalian aku akan bertemu dengan klien ku disana"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "kau tadi bertanya dengan ku setelah aku jawab kau malah memberikan penawaran. Ya sudah kau bulan madu saja sana dengan klienmu itu. Aku akan disini" baekhyun melipatkan kedua tanganya didepan dada, sambil bibir yang sengaja di majukan.

'yeol tahan'

"baiklah baek, kita dubai, tapi nanti setelah aku bertemu dengan klien ku dijepang dan mendapat cuti dari papa." Ucap chanyeol sambil mengecup pip istrinya itu.

Baekhyun merona dengan perlakuan chanyeol kepadanya. Tuhan, ingatkan baekhyun bahwa dulu dia tidak suka pada pria didepannya itu.

.

.

.

3 minggu berlalu, pasangan suami suami itu akan pergi berbulan madu ke bali, karena baekhyun yang berubah pikiran, ya terserah yang cantik saja. Mereka berdua telah sampai di Bali. Chanyeol memilih hotel bintang 5 yang disekitarnya merupakan pantai dan beberapa kebun kebun dan itu terlihat sangat sejuk pikir chanyeol.

Karena mereka berdua sampai ke bali pada sore hari mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan dipinggir pantai untuk melihat pemandangan sunset.

TBC


End file.
